


Christmas tree

by hope2604



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope2604/pseuds/hope2604
Summary: Family Jones Picking out a Christmas tree.





	Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language, please be kind.

Mommy, Daddy" the four years old boy jumped on its parents bed. He sat down on his mother, "wake uuuup" said Charles in a sing sang. Alice slowly opened her eyes "Charlie what's happening?" She said, "Mommy it's December first, soon is Christmas and we have no Christmas tree but we need one." " we still have so many days left, Charles".  "But Mommy" the boy pouted "we need a good one, the greatest from Riverdale and you and daddy promised we would pick up a tree soon", Alice laughed "Okay Baby, I´ll wake up daddy and you go change your clothes" "Okay Mom" said the boy enthusiastic and ran in his room. Alice turned to her husband and kissed his jawline "Baby wake up", Fp slowly opened his eyes. "Ali why are you already waking me up?", he looked on the alarm clock which stands on his bedside table, "it is only 9 a.m". "Sorry babe but Charles woke me up, we promised him to buy a Christmas tree in december and today it's the first." Fp moaned and made his wife laugh. "Come on", She said "I´ll make you waffles ". Alice stood up and pulled out Fps t-shirt that she wore to sleep. She felt his eyes resting on her "and do you enjoy the show?" she asked, putting on a cuddly gray sweater. " "Very much but I would prefer it if your clothes would become less and not more", he said grinning. "Your a goof" Alice said "I am your goof" he said, raised his hand and proudly showed his wedding ring. "Yes" Alice answered "I love you Baby and I love Charlie. I am so happy to have you two." "I am so happy too, Ali" Fp stood up and kissed his wife. 

 

"MOMMY,DADDY" screamed Charles out the kitchen. Alice giggled and went to the kitchen. She started to make waffles and then sat down with her boys. Fp flipped through the newspaper to look for an advertisement for Christmas trees.  "Finally I found it", at that moment his phone rang. "Freddie what's up?" Alice curiosly looked up from her plate. fp turned on the speaker from his phone so that Alice and Charles could hear everything. „Charles say hello to Uncle Fred“ "Hello Uncle Freddie, how are you and Auntie Hermione?" "Great Buddy are you kind to your parents? "Of course! I´m always good to them."  „yes you always are, Charlie" said his mother. "What do you want Frederick " asked Alice  
"Hermione and I wanted to ask if you three have time today" said Frederick. "Actually we wanted to buy a Christmas tree today" said Alice. "If it doesn´t bother you we would come along" "Oh no you can come ist no problem" "Oh yes" pleased Charles.  
"Freddie we´ll meet in the forest in an hour. " Fp said "Okay then see you there soon" "bye". Fp cleaned up the kitchen and Alice went to the bathroom with Charles so he could brush his teeth. After that Charles went in his room and played with his bricks. "Charlie" screamed Alice "Let's go".  
Charles stormed down the stairs. "Finally" he said, making his parents laugh. Come on buddy said Fp and took Charles on his arms and went outside to the car. Alice closed the door behind them and went to the car aswell, her husband was already waiting. "Mommy, Daddy do you think we're getting a great tree?" "the best" said Fp.

 

After a few minutes, the small family arrived at the forest where fred and hermione were already waiting. Charles ran out of the car. "Finally, we thought you're not coming" said Fred "You thought so, babe" said Hermione and laughed. The brunette went to Alice and hugged her, "Come here, Charlie," Hermione said, cuddling the boy. Also Fp was pulled into a hug.  
The five borrowed a saw and stomped through the snow to find two Christmas trees in the forest. Charles was sitting on FPS shoulders, looking for the perfect tree.

How about this one" asked fp, pointing to a tree. "No Daddy, look what he looks like, he's too bald." Also the next trees that the others suggested were rejected by the four year old.  
"That's it," said Charles, pointing to a tree. "What this one?" Fp asked stunned. "yes," said the boy, grinning. "The tree is perfect" said Alice.  The tree was a bit crooked and had a little more branches on one side. Fp sawed off the tree with the help of his son and the five went back to the entrance. Fred and Hermione relatively quickly decided for a small tree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I would be glad about a kudos and a commentary


End file.
